minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:JustJuuno/Tips
Hey there, fellow sky warrior! Have you came to see how to fight in Skywars? Well, if you meant my old tips & tricks, click the link below the blog. In this guide, you will be guided into more gruesome dangers by the new 1.0 features. This adds more intense battles and stunning tricks. Here are the tips & tricks! Tips ▪ *Glide Test- the requirement for this is the Elytra. If your island's altitude is higher than the center island, find an elytra and use it. Players will need practice for this and mastery of gliding. ▪ *Levitation- the requirement for this is the Status Effect of Levitation by the new Shulker mob. This is extremely useful if you want to slowly float to another island. The only risk is that you get shot by the Shulker too much or you landed on the island from the highest place you can die. ▪ *Ender Pearl- the requirement for this is the Ender Pearl item. Use this to teleport away. I won't recommend using it if you have 3 hearts of health left as ender pearls deal fall damage of a fall height of 9 or 11 blocks. ▪ *Lure- the requirement for this is a Shulker that has been dyed to green and an alluring chest full of items. Put the dyed Shulker (if possible) to the ground with the grass blocks blending it in. This method is lethal and can only be executed by players who have enough enchantments for their armor. ▪ *Do Not Teleport on A Tight Location- also known as DNOTATL, using ender pearls in a tight location can cause unexpected suffocation. Just pillar up if you're not procrastinating. ▪ Sidestep- you can use blocks to taunt players that you are invading their island or the center island. If they charge onto you after successfully building a bridge to their island, use the Spleef method (from my previous blog) or teleport to their island and destroy the bridge. ▪ Break Dance- taunting players is a rather simpler option if you were being gullible by their traps. Use impressions to cause confusions. I won't recommend doing this method too much, however. ▪ Timed Attack- use this if you were encountered by a player doing the Fake Attack (from my previous blog). If the player kept on using Fake Attack many times, just go for it if they don't have armor. Wait I lost the point of this tip, okay so if the player charges onto you, rapidly attack him/her with a sword instead of a bucket of lava. ▪ Truce- forming a truce with players has an outcome dependent on your personality. If you were an extremely friendly player, other players will die for you instead of you dying for them. If you were a deceitful one, be prepared for a betrayal caused by your own ally. ▪ Revenge- this is an easy method if you have the most powerful items than the others. Just focus on killing the one who killed you or your friend. ▪ Bloodbath- this method can lead to violent outcomes during the game. This method is barely self-explanatory. You just have to kill players in consecutive rows without being killed. ▪ *Elytra Ranger- using the Elytra item, you can also use a bow if you really needed to. But I won't suggest this method if you are a newbie for an elytra battle. But ask for help to the masters of elytra gliding (I, myself, is one of them masters... albeit not known). * -only available in 1.0 local multiplayer servers. OP Skywars In this type of Skywars, you are introduced to more items wielding different advantages and tactics, helping players a lot more (if they know how to use it very well). This game mode also introduces the player to spawn eggs and many others. Here are some tricks for this type of skywars: ▪ Snow Golem - players will build Snow Golems as an offensive type of mob that will throw snowballs at players except for the one who spawned it of course. Just use your bow and arrow to kill the snow golem. ▪ Skeleton - players are also allowed to spawn skeletons and act like the snow golem. These mobs tend to attack the nearest player. Use your bow and arrow if you don't have an eight-year-old's aim or you just have the guts to kill it (this sounded quite offensive. Apologies for that) ▪ Suicide Squad- players can spawn Creepers, but the creepers are immobile and just explode when it is near a player. Spawn as many creepers as you can to scare players away. Do this at your own risk. ▪ OP War- players have intentions to cause wars (which already were) in OP Skywars by doing stuff a war has. I would recommend doing this if you want aggressive players targeting you. ---- Previous Skywars Blog: minecraftpocketedition.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raddish_Gaming/How_To_Become_Masterful_at_Skywars This took me an hour to make, including the linking. Category:Blog posts